If I Didn't Have You
"If I Didn't Have You" is a song featured in the credits of the 2001 Disney Pixar film Monsters, Inc.,'' ''written by Randy Newman and performed by John Goodman as Sulley and Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski. The song sings about the humourous, but touching friendship between Mike & Sulley. The song also won an Academy Award for Best Original Song making it the first time Newman won an Oscar. The song was also nominated for AFI's 100 years...100 songs, as one of 3 songs from Pixar and one of 17 songs from an animated movie to be nominated. The songs that eventually made the cut were "When You Wish Upon A Star" (#7), "Some Day My Prince Will Come" (#19), "Beauty and the Beast" (#62) and "Hakuna Matata" (#99). ''Hannah Montana ''co-stars Emily Osment and Mitchel Musso also recorded their own Dance Pop cover version for the ''Disneymania 6 ''album. Lyrics If I were a rich man With a million or two I'd live in a penthouse In a room, with a view And if I were handsome (No way) It could happen Those dreams do come true I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have you Wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Wouldn't have nothin' Can I tell you something? For years I have envied (You green with it) Your grace and your charm Everyone loves you, you know? (Yes I know, I know, I know) I must admit it, big guy You always come through I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have you You and me together That's how it Always should be One without the other Don't mean nothing to me Nothing to me Ya I wouldn't be nothin' (Aw now) If I didn't have you To serve I'm just A punky little eyeball And a funky optic nerve Hey, I never told you this Sometimes I get a little blue (Looks good on you) But I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have you Let's dance (haha) Look, Ma, I'm dancin' Would you let me lead? Look at That's it two big guys Who are light on their feet Don't you dare dip me Don't you dare dip me Don't you dare dip me Ow, I should have stretched Yes, I wouldn't be nothin' If I didn't have you (I know what you mean, Sulley, because) I wouldn't know Where to go (Me too because I) Or know, what to do (Why do you keep singin' my part?) I don't have to say it (Aw, say it anyway) Cause we both know It's true I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Youuuuu One more time! Big one! Don't have to say it Where'd everybody come from? Oh, we both know it's true Let's take it home, big guy I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have You, you, you A-E-I-O That means you Ya Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Songs Category:Closing songs Category:Academy Award winning songs Category:Pixar songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Grammy Award winning songs Category:Grammy Award nominated songs